


Ada Cerita

by revabhipraya



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kougyoku menelusuri setiap inci memori demi menemukan kepingan kebahagiaannya bersama Hakuryuu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).

__Kougyoku menghela napas pelan sambil menutup layar _laptop_ -nya yang sudah dua jam ini ia nyalakan. Gadis itu buntu ide, dan ia merasa bahwa istirahat adalah pilihan terbaik untuk melepas penat. Meski dia tahu apa yang harus ditulis—jutaan angka dan persamaan yang ada di dalam otaknya sudah ia tuangkan ke kertas, hanya perlu disalin dalam bentuk jurnal—tetapi dia tidak tahu _bagaimana_ seharusnya ia menulis. Bukannya ia benar-benar tidak bisa menulis, hanya saja apa yang berhasil diketikkan oleh tangannya itu terasa janggal saat ia baca kembali.

Gadis bersurai merah keunguan itu menghampiri dapur apartemennya yang sempit, menuang kopi ke dalam cangkir kecil, lalu menyesapnya sembari berjalan ke arah meja pajangan di samping _genkan_. Diperhatikannya satu demi satu pigura kecil yang ia letakkan di atas sana. Masing-masing melambangkan satu peristiwa menyenangkan antara dirinya dengan ... seseorang nun jauh di sana.

Senyum kecil perlahan merekah saat gadis itu menyentuh foto pertama di ujung kanannya. Di sana, ia melihat dirinya dalam balutan seragam SMA sedang menatap kamera sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah secara bersamaan. Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan luka bakar di mata kiri duduk di atas kursi kelas sambil menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas. Dari pose _candid_ yang disuguhkan pemuda itu, Kougyoku dapat menebak bahwa ia sengaja mengambil foto ini diam-diam saat sang pemuda sedang tidak sadar.

Ah ya, Kougyoku ingat momen itu. Saat ia masih kelas sepuluh, ada seorang anak laki-laki di kelasnya yang sangat pendiam dan misterius. Ren Hakuryuu namanya, dan awalnya Kougyoku menganggap Hakuryuu sebagai seseorang yang tidak perlu diindahkan keberadaannya.

Sayangnya, yang namanya karma itu memang ada.

Suatu hari, insiden ala sinetron di mana Kougyoku terantuk anak tangga terjadi tanpa sempat gadis itu cegah. Tahu-tahu badannya kehilangan keseimbangan dan ada tangan besar nan hangat yang berhasil menangkup punggungnya.

Iris mereka bersirobok dan Kougyoku seketika jatuh cinta.

Eh, tidak seketika jatuh cinta sih, pokoknya Kougyoku terpaku pada mata biru Hakuryuu yang mengintimidasi, dan tahu-tahu ia jadi sering memerhatikan sang pemuda dan jatuh hati padanya. Sesederhana itu.

Kougyoku melantunkan tawa pelan mengingat betapa bahagianya ia saat berhasil mendapatkan foto yang kini ia pajang di apartemennya itu. Benar-benar deh, perjuangan mendapatkan foto Hakuryuu yang sejelas itu merupakan usaha yang nyaris membuat Kougyoku mati.

Selesai mengingat momen pertama, Kougyoku mengalihkan tangannya ke arah pigura kedua. Di dalam pigura itu, ia masih melihat foto dirinya dalam balutan seragam SMA, tetapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Selain karena di foto itu ada Hakuryuu yang menatap kamera, di sana pula Hakuryuu merangkulnya meski dengan wajah setengah terpaksa.

Tawa kecil kembali terlontar keluar dari mulut Kougyoku. Benar, dia ingat saat mereka baru mulai pacaran. Kougyoku yang pada dasarnya memang bukan gadis yang sabaran serta Hakuryuu yang tampak adem-ayem saja dengan perasaan yang nyata adanya di antara mereka membuat Kougyoku menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu. Di luar dugaan Kougyoku—dia ingat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hakuryuu tanpa mencari tahu terlebih dahulu perasaan lelaki itu terhadapnya bagaimana—Hakuryuu mengangguk tanpa jeda lebih dari dua detik. Kougyoku ingat semilir angin yang menyentuh pipi serta rambutnya saat ia ternganga menerima kata "iya" dari Hakuryuu.

Dan untuk mengabadikan momen yang hanya akan terjadi satu kali seumur hidup itu, Kougyoku mengajak Hakuryuu foto bersama.

Kougyoku melepas sentuhannya pada pigura yang kedua, lalu menyentuh pigura yang berikutnya. Tidak ada Kougyoku dalam balutan seragam SMA kali ini, tetapi Kougyoku dalam balutan baju toga lengkap dengan topi wisuda serta segulung ijazah di tangan. Di sampingnya, tentu, ada Hakuryuu yang berpakaian sama dengannya. Mereka berdua berdiri menatap kamera tanpa melakukan kontak fisik sama sekali. Kougyoku ingat sebab di sana ada Kouen, kakaknya yang overprotektif. Kougyoku takut Hakuryuu akan dibanting oleh Kouen sepulang wisuda kala itu. Jadi daripada mengambil risiko, dia meminta Hakuryuu untuk tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali—untungnya, Hakuryuu tidak masalah soal itu.

Senyum geli spontan terbentuk pada bibir Kougyoku. Setelah pengambilan foto itu, akibat hak tinggi yang dikenakannya, Kougyoku kehilangan keseimbangan saat melangkah. Alhasil, ia dan Hakuryuu menjadi tontonan para wisudawan yang memang butuh asupan romansa setelah jutaan ujian yang mereka lewati. Hakuryuu hanya merespons semua cie-cie yang beterbangan di udara itu dengan senyum sementara Kougyoku tidak dapat menahan semburat merahnya di wajah. Sepulang wisuda, Kougyoku langsung diomeli habis-habisan oleh Kouen—padahal yang menyuruh Kougyoku memakai hak juga siapa.

Tangan Kougyoku bergeser ke pigura berikutnya, pigura keempat. Di foto itu lagi-lagi ada Kougyoku, kali ini dalam balutan baju semiformal, dan Hakuryuu. Keduanya mengacungkan sebuah kartu yang di dalamnya tertera nama masing-masing beserta sederet nomor unik sebagai penanda identitas mereka. Di foto itu, Kougyoku melihat dirinya yang dulu bersama Hakuryuu sedang memamerkan Kartu Tanda Mahasiswa milik mereka.

Gadis itu ingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam ketika mereka harus mendaftar ulang di universitas masing-masing. Kougyoku di Universitas Kou sementara Hakuryuu di Universitas Balbadd. Berhubung jadwal daftar ulang mereka, jadilah keduanya menemani satu sama lain saat daftar ulang. Kougyoku ingat benar betapa lelahnya ia berdiri berjam-jam di antara himpitan orang saat menemani Hakuryuu ke Balbadd. Gadis itu juga ingat benar suhu tinggi yang harus dihadapi Hakuryuu di luar ruangan pendaftaran sebab pengantar tidak boleh ikut masuk. Daftar ulang mereka beberapa tahun silam memang penuh suka dan duka, tetapi begitu membekas di dalam memori.

Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata meluncur menuruni pipi kanan Kougyoku saat gadis itu memindahkan tangannya ke pigura kelima. Di sana ada foto Kougyoku dan Hakuryuu masing-masing dengan pakaian serba tidak jelas. Kougyoku mengenakan kemeja putih, rok hitam, rambut dikepang lima, serta lingkaran merah di pipi sedangkan Hakuryuu mengenakan kemeja putih, celana hitam, untaian permen di leher, serta sebuah pita besar di kepalanya. Keduanya menatap kamera dengan bangga seolah tidak malu akan pakaian mereka.

Tawa Kougyoku lagi-lagi meluncur keluar saat ia mengingat masa orientasi mahasiswa mereka. Selesai dengan orientasi hari pertama, keduanya segera berjanji untuk bertemu di rumah Kougyoku. Di sana, Kougyoku menangis sejadi-jadinya lantaran dia terus saja dijadikan bulan-bulanan senior sementara Hakuryuu yang tidak pandai menghibur hanya bisa diam sambil mengusap punggung gadis itu pelan. Saat Kougyoku pikir-pikir lagi, betapa kekanakan sifatnya dalam menghadapi tekanan dulu.

Lagi, Kougyoku menggeser tangannya. Ah, itu dia foto yang ia nanti-nanti. Hari kelulusan Hakuryuu, saat mereka berdua kabur ke studio foto dengan Hakuryuu yang masih mengenakan toga, lalu berfoto di sana. Kougyoku yang sudah lulus lebih dulupun dengan cerdasnya meminjam toga yang dimiliki studio tersebut hanya untuk berfoto.

Kougyoku juga ingat bahwa mereka tidak punya foto bersama saat wisuda Kougyoku sebab hari itu, Hakuryuu sedang demam parah sampai mengigau satu hari satu malam.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, seiring dengan tangan Kougyoku yang menyentuh pigura demi pigura berikutnya. Kini, tibalah tangannya di atas pigura terakhir. Tidak seperti pigura-pigura sebelumnya, pigura ini tidak berisi foto dirinya pun Hakuryuu. Di dalam pigura itu hanya ada dua tangan yang saling bertaut di hadapan senja. Walau tidak jelas siapa pemilik tangan itu, Kougyoku jelas tahu bahwa kedua tangan di dalam foto itu adalah miliknya dan Hakuryuu.

Air mata kembali menetes saat gadis itu mengangkat pigura yang terakhir. Kapan terakhir kali ia menggenggam tangan Hakuryuu? Satu bulan yang lalu? Dua bulan yang lalu? Atau mungkin satu tahun yang lalu?

_Ia rindu._

"Oh, astaga," gumam Kougyoku sambil meletakkan pigura itu kembali di atas meja pajangan. Dihapusnya air mata yang dengan sembrononya mengalir di atas wajah. Kougyoku tidak berniat, tetapi dirinya otomatis bernostalgia mengingat momen-momen manis bersama Hakuryuu. Baiklah, salahkan otaknya yang memutuskan untuk buntu ide di saat-saat seperti ini. Biasanya memang saat gadis itu tidak ada pekerjaan, otot refleksnya pasti langsung membimbingnya menuju meja pajangan.

Kougyoku berjalan kembali ke arah meja kerjanya, masih sabil mengusap air mata yang tadi tak terbendung. Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dan spontan melihat layarnya yang asyik berkedap-kedip.

 _Ryuu is calling_.

Kougyoku segera menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya. Ia dekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga sebelum mengucap, "H-halo?"

" _Hai, Gyoku._ "

Kougyoku membekap mulutnya. "Ini ... benar kau, Ryuu?"

" _Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya kau bertanya seperti itu saat aku menelepon._ "

"Yah, itu—"

" _Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti,_ " potong si penelepon. " _Kau masih sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa kita tinggal di belahan dunia yang berbeda, aku mengerti._ "

Kougyoku meringis. "Kapan kau pulang?"

" _Hmm ... mungkin minggu depan?_ "

Wajah Kougyoku spontan berseri-seri. "Benarkah?!"

" _Ya ... ada sedikit keperluan._ "

Spontan, Kougyoku merengut. "Jadi bukan untuk bertemu denganku, begitu?"

Hakuryuu yang ada di ujung sana tertawa pelan. " _Tentu saja akan kujadwalkan._ "

"Huh, tahu begini sejak awal aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam Perusahaan Sindria, deh," keluh Kougyoku sambil duduk di atas kursi kerjanya. "Lebih baik berbisnis bersama En-nii saja daripada kau diculik terus ke luar negeri."

" _Kau tahu aku dan kakakmu itu tidak pernah sepaham, Gyoku._ "

"Memang sih, tapi—"

_TINGTONG!_

"Ryuu, sebentar, sepertinya ada tamu," ucap Kougyoku lewat telepon sambil bangkit dari duduk. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri pintu depan apartemennya. "Mau kututup dulu?"

" _Tidak usah, kecuali kalau memang tamu itu adalah tamu penting yang bisa menyita satu hingga dua jammu yang seharusnya jadi milikku._ "

"Lucu sekali," dengus Kougyoku sambil mengintip melalui lubang di pintu. "Sepertinya hanya kurir."

" _Ya sudah, kutunggu saja kalau begitu._ "

Bergegas gadis berambut kemerahan itu menyelipkan ponsel di saku celana dan membuka pintu. Benar rupanya, seorang kurir. "Ya?"

"Paket untuk Ren Kougyoku," ucap kurir tersebut sambil menyerahkan sekotak hitam kecil kepada Kougyoku. "Apa saya berbicara dengan orangnya sendiri?"

"Ah, i-iya!" angguk Kougyoku cepat. Diterimanya benda tersebut sambil berkata, "T-terima kasih!"

Sebelum si kurir sempat membalas, Kougyoku cepat-cepat menutup pintu. Kembali ia meraih ponselnya yang tadi diletakkan di saku. "Sudah."

" _Paket apa?_ "

"Entahlah, hanya kotak hitam kecil," ucap Kougyoku sambil menelaah paket yang diterimanya.

" _Dari siapa?_ "

"Hmm ... tidak ada namanya."

" _Coba buka._ "

Kougyoku menurut. Dibukanya kotak hitam yang tidak dibungkus itu sambil berusaha menahan rasa penasaran—meski gadis itu langsung membuka kotak, tetap saja rasa penasarannya ada.

" _Sudah?_ "

"Ryuu ..." Kougyoku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Diangkatnya benda bundar mungil keperakan yang rupanya tersimpan di balik kotak hitam tadi. "I-ini ..."

" _Apa?_ "

"P-paket yang k-kuterima ... ini ..."

"Cincin?"

Kougyoku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara familiar yang mendadak muncul dari arah balkon apartemennya. Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati sesosok pria berambut biru dengan luka bakar di mata kanan tengah berdiri di sana sambil menggenggam ponsel dengan sebelah tangan.

"R-Ryuu?" Kougyoku tergagap. "B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku turun menggunakan tangga darurat dari balkon tetanggamu di lantai atas," jelas Hakuryuu sambil mengulas senyum kecil. "Memang tidak sekeren pencuri yang menggunakan gantole atau _super hero_ yang hobi memanjat gedung, sih."

"I-ini?" Kougyoku menunjuk cincin yang masih ia genggam. "I-ini ... maksudnya ...?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" Hakuryuu meraih cincin dalam genggaman Kougyoku, menarik tangan gadis itu, lalu berlutut di hadapannya. "Gyoku, mau menikah denganku?"

Semua orang juga tahu Kougyoku akan menjawab "ya".

Dan bertambahlah koleksi pigura di dalam apartemennya hari itu.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
